<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sour candy by fakeroyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983246">sour candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeroyalty/pseuds/fakeroyalty'>fakeroyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Lovers To Enemies, Strangers to Lovers, it's a rollercoaster what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeroyalty/pseuds/fakeroyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Chaeyoung isn’t over him. She just doesn’t wish him well. </p><p>That was all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 5<sup>th</sup>, 2019 – Mnet Asian Music Awards </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:30 p.m., Nagoya, Japan</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When the announcer read the name of the winner, Chaeyoung stood automatically with everyone else. The roar of the crowd drowned out any thoughts in her head - not that she was really thinking. It wasn’t a surprise. It was practically a given. Chaeyoung had expected nothing else. A line of men hurried past her, scrambling towards the stage in as dignified a fashion as they could manage, and she dipped into bows mechanically in time with her members.</p><p>“You good?” Jennie whispered lowly once the men had passed. Chaeyoung shot her a sideways glance, raising one eyebrow. Her unnie clearly was trying not to look at one man in particular, instead looking determinedly at Chaeyoung. “You know… With seeing him?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chaeyoung’s tone was that of polite confusion. Jennie’s elbow nudged her subtly.</p><p>“You aren’t upset with him anymore?” Jennie’s question was gentle, like she was trying to let Chaeyoung know that it was alright if she were still angry.</p><p>“I don’t think about him at all,” Chaeyoung said simply.</p><p>Jennie nodded and turned her face forward again, still clapping politely. Chaeyoung’s aloof tone had reassured her, apparently. She continued clapping mechanically as well, hardly aware of what her body was doing. Despite her words, Chaeyoung’s gaze fixed to the back of one particular head. The tips of his hair were frosted red, and she viciously thought that it looked idiotic. In spite of herself, Chaeyoung’s traitorous mind wondered how much he hated it.</p><p>Jeon Jungkook glanced back suddenly, as though he could feel her eyes like a physical brand. Outwardly, Chaeyoung didn’t so much as blink. Her face remained a mask of impassive, polite disinterest. Jungkook’s eyes remained on hers for a second too long, and his mouth opened slightly, as if words were on the tip of his tongue. The moment passed, and RM grasped the maknae’s bicep to pull him along up the stairs towards their waiting award.</p><p>Chaeyoung folded her hands in front of herself, clapped once more after the speech, and sat primly back in her seat. Her eyes were fixed forward, not moving to glance at any of the faces as they passed by her again on their way back to their own table. She felt the prickle of an intent gaze on the top of her head, but all she could see were the buttons of a shirt walking past her unfocused eyes.</p><p>The arena around her felt like a haze, like she was the only real person there. Everything else became an indistinct hum. It was minutes before she moved again, pulling the blanket across her lap. She tucked her shaking fingers beneath it before her members could notice. Chaeyoung blinked hard and felt the back of her throat burn as she remembered what she had told Jennie.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t think about him at all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wished it was true.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction, do not bring this fan work into spaces where the people involved might see it or interact with it please!! I do not think I actually have any real knowledge as to the personality of the people in this fic, what their relationships actually are, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>June 30<sup>th</sup>, 2018 – Saturday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seoul, 11:52 p.m.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rosé was exhausted from performing on Music Core that afternoon, but the adrenaline from the win was still pumping through her veins. The strobe lights flashed and changed color in time with the beat, and Rosé swayed with them. The bassline was so loud it felt like she was vibrating, like it was resonating in her bones. She wasn’t ready to go home yet.</p><p>The fifth win felt lucky, and now Chaeyoung was feeling like five was a nice, round number. A fantastic number. The best number. Her members had made a pact to have five drinks each tonight, to solidify what a lucky number it was. If it all stopped here, Chaeyoung was more than satisfied. Somehow, though – and maybe it was arrogance – lucky number five just seemed to predict more wins in the future. It was like the universe was telling her their new title track was only just getting started.</p><p>Her eyes had drifted shut as she danced, more out of habit and mild exhaustion than anything else. She used to be so embarrassed to dance in front of anyone, and even once she got over it in the arena of choreography, dancing at a nightclub was a whole different breed of terrifying. Lisa used to hold Chaeyoung close and tell her to close her eyes so she couldn’t see if anyone was watching her, and then would whisper jokes as they danced together to loosen her best friend up and make her laugh.</p><p>Now, two fingers brushed lightly against her forearm, and Chaeyoung’s eyes flew open. She immediately felt a presence to her side, and wondered how she missed it before. As she turned to face the person who had tapped her, she blinked twice. Hard. Chaeyoung immediately masked her surprise, but she knew the man had spotted how taken aback she was, judging by his small smirk.</p><p>There was no need for him to introduce himself; she knew exactly who he was, and she knew that he knew it. He had good manners, though.</p><p>“I’m Jeon Jungkook,” he said, bending slightly to be closer to her ear. Chaeyoung nodded and smiled widely.</p><p>“I’m Park Chaeyoung,” she introduced herself happily, extending her hand for him to shake. He seemed a bit baffled by the gesture, but didn’t hesitate to take her hand. It was an awkward shake, their bodies too close together making it cramped, but his hands were warm and encompassed Chaeyoung’s. She used her hold on him to gently tug his arm towards her, silently inviting him to dance with her. He took the invitation, closing the half step between them so that their bodies brushed together as they moved. With her heels on, they were nearly of a height, and Chaeyoung tried her best to meet Jungkook’s steady eye contact unfazed. It was a bit unnerving, though.</p><p>Good manners apparently didn’t extend to dancing, and Chaeyoung was desperately grateful for that. Jungkook didn’t hesitate to rest his hand on her lower back, or draw her closer into him. Her nose nearly brushed his cheekbone, and she felt dizzy from how good he smelled. The dim lighting interspersed with sudden flashes of color threw his features into sharp relief, washing over his face like something from a film. Chaeyoung wondered how she looked under those same lights, and the thought gave her a burst of confidence. She picked up his hand again and twirled herself under his arm, ending her move with a slight stumble but cradled with her back to his chest, as she had planned. She couldn’t help the slight giggle as she caught herself, every steady on heels after hundreds of hours of practice, and found the beat of the music again. Jungkook seemed amused by her antics, huffing a chuckle into her ear, and dropped the arm she had commandeered to rest across her abdomen. He settled his hands at her hipbones, evidently pleased with how Chaeyoung had maneuvered them, and pulled her slightly back into his hips. She grinned to herself, pleased that she had read the situation right.</p><p>They didn’t talk much; but then, there was little reason to. They didn’t need to exchange ages, or where they lived, or what they did for work. It was sometimes the worst part about being an idol, how people assumed they knew you, but just for tonight Chaeyoung appreciated it. She felt on even footing with her dance partner, so rare to find now when she ventured into a club. Jungkook was a good dancer, obviously, and she was content to follow his lead. The bassline thumping loud enough to feel it underfoot was a familiar one now, a song she loved. Unawares, Chaeyoung had begun humming under her breath, and only noticed when Jungkook began humming to harmonize with her. She smiled widely and wriggled slightly, happy to have him play along with her.</p><p>“You’re cute,” he breathed into her ear, and Chaeyoung felt his grin against her skin. She turned her head and tilted up to try to look him in the eye, and batted her eyelashes facetiously.</p><p>“Yeah? You like that?” she teased. Jungkook’s eyes were inscrutable, but his grin darkened into something closer to a smirk.</p><p>“Depends,” he mused, fingers suddenly digging into her hipbone in a way Chaeyoung couldn’t ignore. She whined in her throat, too low for him to hear over the thumping music, but the way he flexed his fingers made her believe he knew what sound she had made regardless. Her eyes were fixed on his, on the way his pupils were dilating, and she let herself grind her ass back into him. The hem of her minidress inched up a dangerous centimeter, and Jungkook hummed.</p><p>“Depends on what?” she whispered breathily, not stopping her slow grind. They were off-beat now, moving more slowly than anyone else on the dance floor, but what everybody else was doing didn’t matter. They were in their own world, alone among all the people packing them in, jostling against them.</p><p>“On whether you’re <em>just </em>cute,” Jungkook finally answered and tilted his head, considering. Chaeyoung felt a defensiveness rise in her, a desire to prove herself welling up. Like she needed this man, who was essentially a glorified stranger, to know she wasn’t one-dimensional.</p><p>“I guess you’ll just have to figure that out yourself, won’t you?” she challenged, corner of her mouth turning up despite herself. Chaeyoung looked cocky, she looked arrogant, she looked cute but she looked hot. She <em>knew</em> it. But her nerves were a pit in her stomach. Suddenly, desperately, she<em> wanted</em> Jungkook to figure it out; to see for himself all that she could be.</p><p>“Maybe I will,” Jungkook replied lowly, eyes black.</p><p>Chaeyoung let her hands drift down and cover Jungkook’s. Boldly, she laced their fingers together, and used her hold to control his hands. She dragged his left across her abdomen, hooking around her side to hold her more firmly to himself. Now that Chaeyoung had wrapped him around herself, she guided Jungkook’s right hand in a slow drift down from her hipbone, over the top of her thigh, to brush the hem of her dress. There, she let go, curious to see what Jungkook would do. She felt almost… defiant, and when she turned her head up again to meet Jungkook’s eyes he seemed to read a challenge in her face. That pleased him, if the smirk spreading over his lips was any indication. His fingertips ghosted over the bare skin of her thigh, high enough to feel dangerous. The teasing brush almost tickled, and Chaeyoung giggled. She stopped abruptly when Jungkook tucked his fingers beneath the hem of her dress. Her breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed dryly. He rubbed the material between his thumb and forefinger, like he was testing it. Every time his knuckles glanced over Chaeyoung’s thigh she wanted to gulp. Jungkook released the dress, but his fingers remained beneath the fabric, and Chaeyoung thought she might have a million nerve endings in the places where the pads of his fingers rested on her skin. Without realizing it, her slow grind against Jungkook had stopped. She was frozen, and had to physically tear her eyes away from the sight of his hand, just barely sneaking beneath her dress.</p><p>“Come home with me,” he whispered, lips brushing the shell of her ear. It didn’t sound like a request. Chaeyoung swallowed again, and wet her lower lip. She nodded once, eyes staring out into the sea of dancing bodies. It seemed easier than speaking. Jungkook moved his right hand, smoothing the hem of her dress firmly, as if it had accidentally been rucked up and he was merely doing her a favor. The arm that she had wrapped around her middle he now used to spin her around, face to face. In her heels, Chaeyoung was nearly of a height with him, and she slowly met his eyes through her lashes. It was odd, that she was only now feeling shy. Jungkook seemed to find it amusing, like the juxtaposition between the expression on her face and the girl who had put his hand nearly under her skirt was a great joke tailor-made for his enjoyment.</p><p>Despite being nearly at his eye level, it felt like Jungkook was looking down at her as he raised a single eyebrow.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, but his hand had circled her wrist before she could manage to part her lips. He tugged her along with him as he cut through the mass of people, and Rosé followed in his wake as he effortlessly navigated the crowd. She felt like she was just bobbing after him, being pulled into his relentless current. She couldn’t exactly put a finger on <em>why</em> she felt that way, when she was just following at his heels to exit a club.</p><p>…</p><p>Jungkook had a car waiting out the back, black and expensive but not ostentatious. She climbed in the backseat after him, appreciating the cool slide of the leather seats against her back and legs after the humid air inside the club. The divider between the driver and them was closed, muffling the music played over the radio, and Chaeyoung relished in the relative quiet after having been surrounded by so much noise for hours.</p><p>Letting her head fall against the windshield to rest, Chaeyoung turned her gaze to her companion. Jungkook was lounged in his seat, arm resting against his own window ledge, in an easy manner she would never accomplish. Certainly, she would never be able to take up as much space as he currently was. His legs were spread, occupying nearly double the room her own thighs were, and her eyes traced the long lines of his limbs down to his shoes. They were scuffed to hell, and that little detail against his otherwise perfect ensemble made Chaeyoung smile.</p><p>“You’re funny,” Jungkook said, and Chaeyoung’s eyes snapped back up to meet his. She blushed slightly at having been caught staring (at his <em>shoes</em>, of all things) which only made his smirk spread wider. His tone didn’t sound like he <em>really</em> found her funny, in a hilarious way, but there was still something amused in his voice. “It’s like you can’t decide how to act. Almost like you’re trying to throw me off.”</p><p>A rather uncharitable assessment of her character, Chaeyoung thought. She wasn’t <em>trying </em>to do anything, except get laid, she supposed. People had long been telling her she was weird though, and Chaeyoung decided to play along. “Think you’re gonna figure me out?”</p><p>“Oh, I think I’ve got you pinned down pretty well already,” Jungkook’s knowing gaze trapped her, and Chaeyoung was pretty sure he meant that in more than one way. She mentally shook herself, and threw back her shoulders a bit.</p><p>“Well, then I guess I’m going to have to figure <em>you </em>out,” Chaeyoung teased, trying to regain footing that she wasn’t quite sure how or when she had lost.</p><p>“You’re welcome to try,” Jungkook shrugged, unconcerned. His tone was dismissive. It was clear that he thought she wouldn’t, and that it would in fact be pointless to attempt it. Chaeyoung blinked once at him, smoothing her own face into an indifferent mask to match his. She shook her head slightly, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.</p><p>“I think I’d rather try other things, tonight.”</p><p>Jungkook’s smile was pure sin, curving his mouth the way his fingers were now curving over her upper thigh.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Regarding the intro: I wanted to keep the format very clean and therefore not have an author’s note, so I’m going to say it here lol. Obviously, I’m aware that Blackpink did not attend MAMA 2019 (or 2020… criminal frankly) and that they had a concert the same time. However, the Wikipedia listing for the “In Your Area” concert in Tokyo was 12/4 and on Wikipedia MAMA 2019 is listed as being 12/5 in Nagoya, so I’m taking advantage of this little inconsistency on Wikipedia lmao! (Is this why my professors say it’s not a reliable source??). In this story, those dates are correct and Blackpink just took a train from Tokyo to Nagoya the morning of the 5th, and had attended rehearsals there the week previous I guess. Ultimately not very important I just needed an award show for both groups to attend, and that’s kind of the big, obvious one. </p><p>Timeline will now progress linearly from here throughout the story, the intro was the one jump forward into the ~future~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>July 1<sup>st</sup>, 2018 – Sunday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seoul, 12:45 a.m.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The whole dorm was dark, and Jungkook’s room was no exception. He had led her flawlessly down the halls, long fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist to keep her from colliding with any unexpected walls. However, even his strong grip couldn’t save Chaeyoung from tripping over what felt like a pair of boots that had been waiting on his floor, seemingly for the sole purpose of making her embarrass himself. At least the darkened room was hiding her blush, which she just knew had turned her ears and neck flaming red.</p><p>“Damn,” Jungkook muttered, fumbling around in the dark for something. He released her wrist, and Chaeyoung straightened up, brushing off her knees and standing very still to avoid knocking into anything else. “Here-”</p><p>He managed to flick on a desk lamp, giving the room enough light that Chaeyoung could now see all potential tripping hazards, and how Jungkook’s collarbones looked particularly enticing with the top three buttons of his shirt undone.</p><p>“Like what you see?” he smirked, crossing his arms loosely over his chest as he leaned his hip against the side of his mattress. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, but secretly that had done nothing to diminish her blush.</p><p>“No, you’re ugly,” she sighed, pretending to examine her nails. Jungkook snorted, and then Chaeyoung heard two<em> thumps </em>as scuffed dress shoes were kicked across her field of vision. She used her own foot to nudge them under the bed, out of the way, and awkwardly raised each foot to unclasp each heel from her ankles and place them with his shoes. She glanced up from where she was hunched over, and was surprised to find Jungkook’s dark gaze fixed on her. Chaeyoung straightened up, swallowing dryly as she smoothed down the hem of her dress. His eyes tracked the motion, and the corner of his mouth turned up.</p><p>“No need for that, I think,” he rumbled.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>No, there wasn’t any need for that. There wasn’t any need for any of their clothes, actually, which Chaeyoung delighted in as she meticulously undid each pearly button on Jungkook’s silky black dress shirt. And which Jungkook relished as he peeled her dress off her body, fingertips leaving trails of heat in their wake as they dragged against her bare skin. Chaeyoung appreciated those long fingers even more as they tripped over the clasp of her bra, and hooked into the band of her panties.</p><p>True adoration for Jungkook’s fingers, however, came when he dragged two of them slowly up her slit, like he was checking to see how wet she was. The callouses on the sides of each digit, exactly where Chaeyoung’s were from playing guitar, caught against her sensitive flesh just enough to be a good kind of friction. She hissed as he slid his middle finger into her, winding her fingers into his hair as he curled it, rubbing against her walls. She was already wet, and the drinks she had downed at the club were just making her feel even looser, and Jungkook quickly tucked another finger beside the first. Her breathing felt loud, and Chaeyoung pulled his head down into the cradle of her neck so he couldn’t see how wrecked her expression already was. Jungkook mouthed over her neck happily, laving over her pulse point and placing gentle, sucking kisses along the tendon.</p><p>She was dripping before long, and impatiently pushed him towards the bed. Jungkook obligingly fell back onto it, looking amused as she scrambled over him, caging him in beneath her arms. He kicked off his jeans and pushed himself back up towards the pillow, long arm stretching to get a condom out of his nightstand while Chaeyoung wrapped her fingers around his dick. He let her thumb over the head a few times before knocking her hand away, rolling the condom down and pinching the tip. Then, he guided her onto his cock, allowing Chaeyoung to plant her hands on his shoulder for balance.</p><p>Chaeyoung breathed deeply as she sank down on him, letting herself enjoy the feeling of being stretched once more. It had been so long since she felt <em>full</em>. She sighed as she bottomed out, and Jungkook patted her hip encouragingly as she rocked her hips against his, bending his knees slightly to get more leverage.</p><p>His hands were anchored on her hips, thumbs stroking over the bones jutting out there. Jungkook seemed fascinated by how large his hands seemed on her body, gaze fixed on his grip as he manipulated her hips into a rhythm that matched his shallow thrusts up into her. It was a good, slow burn; one that let Chaeyoung knew would lead to a good orgasm if she just kept working hard enough. But she still wanted to feel his hands all over her, wanted him everywhere at once.</p><p>That desire, that fervent dream of having his palms running over every inch of her skin, made Chaeyoung move her hand from his shoulder to tangle with his own fingers. Like she had earlier (<em>god, was it only an hour ago?)</em> she guided his hand with hers, showing him where she wanted to be touched. Her abs clenched when he dragged his knuckles across the soft skin of her abdomen, but she just whined high in her throat and pulled at his fingers to continue further up her body. Jungkook smiled slightly, chuckling lowly as he allowed her to lead his hand to her right breast. He palmed over the mound, squeezing her lightly, then cupped her in his hand as if to weigh her. He tilted his head, clearly entranced by watching her tit bounce against his palm as Chaeyoung kept riding his cock.</p><p>Struck by a sudden inspiration, Chaeyoung grabbed his hand again and brought his fingers to his mouth. Jungkook looked confused for a moment, until she took his forefinger into her mouth and sucked. She licked a long stripe up the digit, letting his fingertip rest on her plush lower lip. Jungkook groaned, and threw his head back onto his pillow. His next thrust into her was harder, and his dark eyes were fixed on her mouth as he offered her his thumb. Chaeyoung kissed wetly over the pad, lapping at it with a small kitten lick. Jungkook pressed the pad of his thumb into her lower lip hard once more, and then seemed to read her mind. He pinched her nipple between his fingers, now wet from her own mouth, and the sensation made Chaeyoung’s head drop back while she gasped.</p><p>Rolling her nipple smoothly between his fingers, Jungkook tugged on it, pulling it out until Chaeyoung whimpered in pain. Then he did it again, and again, until her nipple was red and swollen in a way that Chaeyoung knew meant it would rub uncomfortably against her clothes tomorrow. The idea just put a flush over her cheeks and nose, and she felt another rush of wetness flood around Jungkook’s dick. He propped himself up on his elbow, crunching a bit to give himself a better view of her body, naked and writhing atop him.</p><p>“Knew it,” Jungkook muttered, so low Rosé wasn’t sure she was meant to hear it. She panted a response anyways, rolling her hips down smoothly despite the ache beginning to spread in her thighs.</p><p>“Knew what?”</p><p>Jungkook gazed up at her through dark lashes. “Knew you weren’t just cute.”</p><p>“Yeah?” she panted, feeling sweat drip down from her face to her collarbones.</p><p> “You’re <em>filthy</em>,” Jungkook snarled, and slapped her inner thigh hard. Chaeyoung gasped, letting her head fall forward dumbly. She moved her right hand to the headboard, clutching it desperately for stability. Her hand still on Jungkook’s shoulder was now digging into him, the golden skin turning white beneath her fingers from the pressure.</p><p>No one had ever called Chaeyoung ‘filthy’ before. Sexy, sure. Hot, all the time. But <em>filthy</em>… and the way Jungkook had spat it out, like it was the highest compliment and damning at the same time. It punched the air out of Chaeyoung, made her clench around his cock desperately. Her eyes had squeezed shut without her realizing it, and the way she was sucking down air in a losing bid to get oxygen flowing through her blood couldn’t have been attractive. The low grunts from beneath her, nearly too quiet for her ears to catch, belied that sentiment – and the way Jungkook’s fingers clenched <em>hard </em>over her hipbones. She wrenched her eyes open, needing to commit this to memory, not wanting to lose a moment.</p><p>Jungkook was the picture of debauchery beneath her. Strands of hair were sticking to his face, turning dark red from being soaked with sweat. Where it wasn’t matted to his scalp with sweat, his red hair was sticking up in tufts from Chaeyoung’s own fingers. His mouth was hanging open, like he wasn’t quite aware of it, but he didn’t look tired. Jungkook’s eyes were black, so flooded with lust that Chaeyoung felt a shiver run down her spine. He didn’t miss it, and his lips curled into a wicked smirk. He wasn’t even breathing hard.</p><p>Jungkook pinched her nipple once more, then let the backs of his fingers trail over her heaving ribcage. “You getting tired, doll?” he asked, mouth pursed in mock sympathy. Chaeyoung didn’t even answer, just rolling her eyes slightly. Jungkook caught the sass, though, and his lips flattened into a stern line. “Don’t give me attitude. I’m trying to <em>help</em> you.”</p><p>His words were honey-sweet, but the way his hands grabbed her waist and <em>flipped</em> her were anything but. Chaeyoung landed on her back with a yelp, only to have it swallowed by Jungkook’s mouth on hers. It wasn’t a kiss so much as him claiming her mouth, licking into it like he owned her, proving she was powerless against him as he curled his tongue along the roof of her mouth. All she could do was try desperately to breathe and enjoy the onslaught. Every moan was swallowed hungrily by him, and just seemed to spur him on. He got to set the rhythm now, and his pace was punishing. There was finesse, but mostly just raw power in how Jungkook moved his hips, driving her up the bed with every thrust. Chaeyoung bent her knees and planted her feet in the mattress, trying to hold herself in place. She curled her fingers over the back of his neck, scratching lightly against the nape. Jungkook growled into her mouth, and bit her lower lip in retaliation. Chaeyoung whimpered, licking her own lip when he pulled back an inch. He scanned her face, and his grin was all teeth when he realized that she had <em>liked </em>it.</p><p>“Good girl,” he whispered, punctuating his praise by taking her lower lip between his teeth again. His hand gripped her leg, pushing it up to bend her knee near her shoulder, and his fingers were so long they seemed to span her entire thigh.</p><p>Jungkook broke their kiss wetly, dragging his lips over her cheekbones. His hot breath hit the shell of her ear. “You like it rough, hm?”</p><p>Chaeyoung swallowed, nodding slightly as she tilted her hips up to get his cock in her even deeper. His hair smelled so good, and the ceiling swam before her eyes. A harsh slap on her outer thigh snapped her out of her daze, making her jump. Jungkook pressed his teeth to the corner of her jaw.</p><p>“I asked you a question,” he snarled, slapping where her asscheek met her thigh hard. Chaeyoung flinched, wanting to cringe away from the pain, but also desperately wishing he would give it to her again. “Answer me.”</p><p>His tone left no room for argument. “<em>Yes</em>,” she gasped, breathless. Like he was reading her mind, Jungkook’s palm met her flesh again, right over where his last slap had landed.</p><p>“Yes <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“I like it rough,” Chaeyoung nearly sobbed, letting her eyes squeeze shut again. Jungkook’s hand rubbed over where he had hit her, a bit too hard to just be soothing. She was right. His fingers spanned the entire back of her thigh.</p><p>“Jungkook, Jungkook <em>please-</em>” she gasped, digging her nails into the meat of his shoulder.</p><p>“Shh, doll, I got you,” Jungkook reassured her, belying his soft words with another harsh hit to her ass. It was <em>that</em>, that contradiction of nice and mean lacing into the pain and pleasure that did it for Chaeyoung. Her mouth fell open on a high-pitched whine, head lolling into the pillow as she fell apart on Jungkook’s cock.</p><p>The last waves of her orgasm wracked through her, making her thighs twitch from the intensity. Her cunt was still throbbing around Jungkook, even as her limbs went limp. Chaeyoung threaded her fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, trying to telepathically let him know it was okay to use her even though she was spent. Jungkook seemed to get the message, thrusting into her quicker and with less finesse, clearly chasing his own pleasure without any regard for hers, now. Those selfish, single-minded thrusts seemed to spark up something in Chaeyoung though, making her walls flutter around his cock. That seemed to do it for him.</p><p>Teeth sank into her shoulder, muffling Jungkook’s groan as he spilled into the condom. His hips stuttered against hers a few more times, drawing out his pleasure, and when he was spent he unlatched his mouth from her shoulder. Jungkook kissed apologetically over the indentations left behind, but Chaeyoung knew it hadn’t been hard enough to bruise. Just hard enough to make her hot again, clenching her inner thighs around an ache that was still ghosting through her. Jungkook hissed when her motion made her tighten around his oversensitive cock. </p><p>“Sorry!” she whispered, but he just lightly rolled his eyes as he pulled out of her. She pressed her legs together as he drew back, trying to adjust to feeling empty after having been stretched so full. Jungkook tied off the condom and threw it in a trash bin tucked under his desk, then collapsed on the bed alongside Chaeyoung. He nudged at her a bit, pushing her slightly to make room for him to sprawl out. He looked nearly as fucked-out as she felt, but in a glowing, golden way. Jungkook’s hair was a mess and his skin shone with sweat, but it just made his lithe limbs look more attractive as he stretched lazily. Chaeyoung straightened her own legs out, wincing a bit as her knees got used to not being bent after quite a while spent folded up. She curled her toes, rolling her feet a bit to loosen the muscles. Her arm settled over her eyes, blocking out what little light was coming from the lamp. Jungkook huffed a little laugh, and reached over her to flick it off.</p><p>Chaeyoung sighed happily at the lack of light irritating her very tired eyes, and snuggled back into the sheets. She would have to get up soon, but for now she was going to relax in what felt like a cozy cave.</p><p>“Hey…” Jungkook yawned. Chaeyoung didn’t bother to remove the arm from her eyes as she hummed in response. Jungkook never finished his thought though, and she let herself fall a bit deeper into the exhaustion that had been lingering around the edges of her awareness for days now. Soft breaths were hitting her ribcage, but they didn’t tickle. In fact, they felt nearly hypnotic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s so funny to me that for a brief moment in time both Jungkook and Rosé had bright ass red hair lmao. Hope you all enjoyed this one, drop me a line and let me know what you thought xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <strong>
    <em>July 1<sup>st</sup>, 2018 - Sunday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seoul, 11:37 a.m.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p><p>A hissed curse cut through Chaeyoung’s slumber, making her gasp awake with a flinch. Breathing deeply to slow her heart rate, she noticed that her back was rather sweatier than usual, but there was no t-shirt sticking to her skin. She brought a hand to her eyes to rub the crust of sleep away, and noticed that her head was buried in a black pillowcase. That… was definitely not hers.</p><p>“Fuck. You’re still here?”</p><p>Chaeyoung blinked hard and twisted her torso around to find the source of the accusatory tone. Jeon Jungkook was a mere two feet away from her, yanking a pair of sweats up his legs. She blinked again. The way his hair was sticking straight up would have been funny if it weren’t for the deeply annoyed expression creasing his face. Chaeyoung opened her mouth, but couldn’t find any words. Her eyes dropped involuntarily to his bare chest, and her tongue poked out to wet her lips unconsciously. He seemed irritated by her silence, mouth pressed in a thin line.</p><p>“You need to leave,” Jungkook’s voice was quiet, but left no room for argument. He stepped over to his curtains, which Chaeyoung was now realizing were blackout, and jerked them apart. Her face scrunched up in a squint, her eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden brightness. A tall form stepped into in front of her, blocking out some of the rays, and the refined features of Jungkook’s face swam into her field of vision once more.</p><p>Jungkook had one eyebrow raised coolly, and his face showed no signs of softening. “Come on, get up,” he ordered her once more, still in an undertone. Chaeyoung physically shook her head, ridding herself of the last vestiges of sleep, and the motion finally spurred her into action. She slid out from between the sheets (also black – Jesus, was he a closet goth or something?) and curled her toes against the cold polished wood of the floor. Chaeyoung ducked her head towards the man she had fucked only a few hours prior, face flushing as red as her hair.</p><p>“Sorry,” she muttered, looking frantically for her clothing. She found her underwear wrapped around the leg of the desk chair, and resolutely stepped into it, willing herself not to wrinkle her nose. Clipping her bra into place, Chaeyoung tried not to think about how dirty underwear was now pressing against her skin. She would take a thirty-minute shower the second she got back to the dorm. Her dress was a crumpled blue pile beside the bed, and Chaeyoung despaired at how wrinkled it was as she slipped it over her head and did her best to zip it up, arms twisting behind her back. It was in that awkward position that a black lump of fabric was shoved in her face.</p><p>“Here, put this on,” Jungkook whispered, more a command than anything else. He wasn’t even looking at her as he held out what Chaeyoung now realized was a black hoodie, instead checking his phone and swiping his thumb across the screen quickly. She wrote the last few inches of her zipper off as a lost cause and tugged the sweatshirt down over her head, thankful it covered the top of her exposed spine. She pulled the hood around her face and tucked her hair back into it, shoving it down the back to hide the distinctive color as best she could.</p><p>“Thanks,” she whispered softly to Jungkook, grabbing her purse off his desk and tucking it into the large kangaroo pouch on the front of the hoodie. He nodded distractedly, barely acknowledging her, and strode to his door. Despite how harried he appeared, Jungkook twisted the doorknob softly, opening the door calmly and sticking his head out.</p><p>“Follow me,” he tossed over his shoulder, walking quickly out of his room. Chaeyoung nearly had to jog to keep up with his longer strides as he booked it down the hallway, and she clutched her high heels in her hands. She supposed she would have to put them on at the door. Keeping her eyes trained between Jungkook’s shoulder blades, Chaeyoung tried her best not to get sidetracked looking at any of the art, knick-knacks or photos lining the walls and decorating the living room, which they were now speeding through. She knew she could get easily distracted, examining things intently or cooing over cute stuff, and Jungkook was clearly in a rush. They reached the entryway, absolutely flooded with various shoes and an overburdened coat rack.</p><p>Jungkook threw the door open, and stepped out slightly as he gestured her through. A bit taken aback, Chaeyoung walked out into the hallway as directed.</p><p>“Get home safe,” he said, perfunctory. Chaeyoung turned to look at him, but only got his back. Jungkook was already stepping over the threshold.</p><p>“Bye-”</p><p>The door was shut before she could finish the word.</p><p>She stared at the now-closed door, mouth agape. Chaeyoung blinked, and saw the pair of heels still clutched in her right fist. She sighed and crouched down to the floor, pulling the first one on and fumbling with the small clasp. Eventually she gave up on crouching, wincing at the pull of her thigh muscles from the combination of choreography and sex, and just sat on the (surely dirty) hallway floor. It was an undignified position, but Chaeyoung was almost too tired to care. She shot off a text to her driver, arranging to meet him out front of a different building in the complex. While she was on her phone, Chaeyoung texted both Joy and Yeri, begging them to buzz her driver in. Chaeyoung thanked her lucky stars that she was familiar with Hannam the Hill due to the members of Red Velvet living there as well, and slunk down the hallway to the staircase. It wasn’t as nice as the elevator, but she was less likely to run into anybody there. As she picked her way down the stairs very carefully in her teetering heels, Chaeyoung sighed again. Pausing on a landing, she lamented that the BTS dorm was seemingly on a very high floor. Her phone buzzed against her stomach, and Chaeyoung fumbled it out of the kangaroo pocket. She blew out a breath in relief when she read the message.</p><p><strong>Yeri:</strong> sure babe, i buzzed down to security to give him clearance</p><p><strong>Yeri:</strong> im assuming it’s the usual car, lmk if not i would have to give them a different license plate</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> THANK YOUUU OMG 💖 💖 🖤 🖤</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> yep yep it’s the usual car!!! You’re an angel!!</p><p><strong>Yeri:</strong> 💁🏻‍♀️i know</p><p><strong>Yeri:</strong> btw you owe me a fat explanation for this one</p><p>Chaeyoung decided to ignore that for now, instead opening her message thread with Joy and letting her know that Yeri had it covered and not to worry about buzzing anyone in. Sighing again, Rosé continued her slow descent down the labyrinth of stairs. At least she wouldn’t have to wait awkwardly outside the building she knew her friends in Red Velvet dormed in for long; at the rate she was going she would arrive just in time to meet her driver.</p><p>Her prediction proved correct, and she barely had to linger on the sidewalk for a minute before the familiar car pulled up.</p><p>“Good morning Minkyu-oppa!” Rosé chirped as she slid into the front seat. She fastened her seatbelt as her driver chuckled fondly.</p><p>“Good morning, Chaeyoung. Although it’s nearly afternoon,” he remarked as he pulled off down the drive. Chaeyoung froze in her seat, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. His expression was mild, and she relaxed as she realized he was just poking fun like usual – not trying to imply anything. “Had fun visiting your friends?”</p><p>“Um, yeah!” Chaeyoung tried to reply brightly, but the lie tasted bitter on her tongue. She was the worst at lying, even just fibbing, and hated to do it to someone she worked with and actually liked. Minkyu was a great driver, and Chaeyoung basically considered him a friend as well. He even realized that the building she had been waiting in front of was where Red Velvet lived, recognizing it from dropping her and the other girls off there several times to hang out.</p><p>Minkyu didn’t seem to notice anything off about her tone, and Chaeyoung closed her eyes as she relaxed deeper into the leather seat. After all, why would he? He assumed she had slept over at her good friend’s house after staying at the club too late on a Saturday night, something mundane. How was he to know that she had actually spent the night with a member of the most popular boy group in the world, practically inviting a massive dating scandal to befall her? No, he had no idea of the danger she had flirted with.</p><p>And Rosé was planning to keep it that way.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>July 1<sup>st</sup>, 2018 – Sunday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seoul, 5:49 p.m.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was the worst walk of shame I have <em>ever</em> had,” Chaeyoung finished her tale, voice nearly a whine.</p><p>“Even worse than when Hanbin caught you sneaking out of Junhoe’s room when we were trainees?” Jennie asked her, eyebrow raised doubtfully.</p><p>“<em>The worst</em>,” Chaeyoung repeated emphatically. Lisa whistled through her teeth, and Jisoo winced in sympathy. Jennie silently slid the rest of her ramyeon in front of Chaeyoung in solidarity. The younger girl gratefully finished her unnie’s leftovers, justifying it to herself by reasoning that she had skipped breakfast this morning. Slurping down the last noodles, Chaeyoung continued. “It wasn’t just embarrassing. It was… humiliating. Like I was a huge inconvenience, and was making his life<em> so</em> much more difficult.”</p><p>“And you had to call a car this time, not just sneak back up to our floor,” Jisoo pointed out reasonably, but with some humor.</p><p>“Couldn’t he have just woken you up last night and kicked you out before he went to sleep?” Lisa asked, indignant on behalf of her friend. “If he forgot as well and fell asleep without getting you up, how can he blame you for the same mistake!”</p><p>“It was <em>his</em> bed, to be fair,” Jennie pointed out sensibly, but still looking doubtful. “He would be more used to falling asleep there. And maybe he was just surprised that there was someone else in the bed this morning?”</p><p>“Still shouldn’t have treated Chaeng like a criminal,” Lisa grumbled, folding her arms and slouching back into the couch.</p><p>“It’s not like he was <em>bubbly</em> last night, but he wasn’t inconsiderate,” Chaeyoung griped, rubbing the side of her temple. “I just don’t know why he wanted me to feel like a piece of shit because I accidentally fell asleep.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s just a rude person?” Jisoo tossed out. Chaeyoung bit her lip and shook her head, considering.</p><p>“I don’t know… It seems like he has a lot of friends…”<br/><br/>“Bam has always spoken highly of him,” Lisa remarked, her eyebrows raised as she also tried to make sense of the interaction.</p><p>“He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Jennie soothed, smoothing down Chaeyoung’s hair and rubbing her back.</p><p>“Maybe,” Chaeyoung replied, unconvinced. She had felt <em>cheap</em> this morning, and she didn’t like it. She had had sex before, even a couple (read: literally two) one-night stands, and nothing had made her feel as bad about herself as the way Jungkook had treated her when they woke up. It was like she was a contaminant or something that he needed to get out of his space as fast as possible. <em>How could you fuck someone as good as he did, then treat them like dirt on your shoe the next morning?</em> Chaeyoung wondered as she wandered back into her bedroom, pulling on a pair of fuzzy socks. She popped on her headphones and played an old Ed Sheeran album while she scrolled listlessly through Instagram, trying to take her mind off it. She just couldn’t parse what had happened. The discrepancy bothered her, but after a few hours ruminating over it she was ready to move on. It wouldn’t do any good to dwell. She supposed she <em>had </em>overstayed her welcome…</p><p>As she prepared for bed that night, Chaeyoung resolved to pretend like it had never happened. She would act like Jungkook was a stranger, a sunbae she respected in the industry if they crossed paths again. It seemed like that was what he was trying to convey. After all, it had just been a one-night stand. The best one-night stand of <em>her </em>life, but probably not for him. Chaeyoung couldn’t help the small pang of disappointment that pricked her as that thought crossed her mind, but the cool sheets she slipped between were a balm for any discomfort. She had just closed her eyes when her phone vibrated on the nightstand by her head. Chaeyoung grabbed it blindly, wishing desperately that she could turn on ‘do not disturb’, which was forbidden by her manager whilst they were in the middle of promotions. The text waiting for her when she unlocked her phone wasn’t news about a schedule from her manager, however.</p><p><strong>Unknown Number:</strong> hey, i got your number from bam</p><p><strong>Unknown Number:</strong> sorry if i was snappy this morning, i can be shitty when im tired</p><p>Chaeyoung’s eyebrows shot up as she read the texts, but just as her thumbs had tapped out a reply, she hesitated. After a moment, she deleted what she had just typed and replaced it with a new message. Better to be certain.</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> and who is this?</p><p><strong>Unknown Number:</strong> you know who it is</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> I don’t want to try to solve a mystery tonight</p><p><strong>Unknown Number:</strong> that’s okay. I know you would rather try other things</p><p>Despite herself, Chaeyoung felt her lips curl into a smile.</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> hello jungkook.</p><p><strong>JJK:</strong> hello, chaeyoung.</p><p>… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Totally made up that Red Velvet also lives in Hannam the Hill, just needed another idol group Rosé is friendly with who are rich enough to live there! For the purposes of this fic, I basically use “dorm” to mean “apartment all members of a group share” and “apartment” to refer to their individual apartments that many of them own in addition to living at the dorm sometimes. (jungkook buying one for a stupid amount of money, sleeping in it like once and then selling it is peak comedy to me btw [he will not be selling it in the ‘sour candy’ cinematic universe, however]</p><p>Also, am I the only one that calls the front pocket of hoodies ‘the kangaroo pouch’? Anyone else?? Oh, just me? Okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">four</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>July 10<sup>th</sup>, 2018 – Tuesday </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seoul, 2:50 p.m. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After those first texts from Jungkook, any questions or admonishments Chaeyoung might’ve had about her dismissal that morning vanished. After all, he had done some work to reach out to her. And he had apologized, even if he hadn’t really explained. Jisoo had raised her eyebrow when she spied the name of who Chaeyoung was messaging the next week, but held her tongue. Chaeyoung felt defensive anyways, and began guarding her phone screen more jealously than ever before.</p><p>The girls filtered out of the largest practice room YG had to offer, profusely thanking all the dancers and stage directors who had been rehearsing their show with them. It was the final step before on-stage rehearsals, and even the smallest mistakes were now being caught and berated. Chaeyoung chugged half her water in one go, and tried to subtly slip her phone out of her bag to check it. Jisoo shot her a warning look, not having forgotten just who Chaeyoung had been in contact with. The younger girl reluctantly slipped it back into her bag and jogged to catch up with Jennie, the much less inquisitive option, and claim the seat beside her in the van.</p><p>She didn’t get the chance to check her phone until after she had returned to the dorm and taken a much-needed shower, unwilling to sit on her clean sheets without scrubbing away hours of sweat.</p><p><strong>JJK:</strong> what are you doing today?</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> rehearsals 🥵</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> we leave for japan next week to start the tour!!</p><p><strong>JJK:</strong> didn’t you just finish promoting on music shows?</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> yeah! You know how it is lol im very excited but very tired lmao</p><p><strong>JJK:</strong> too tired to come over then ig</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> okay i didn’t say THAT 🙄 🙄</p><p><strong><em>PCY:</em></strong> my car can pick me up in 10 is that okay</p><p><strong>JJK:</strong> 👍 👍</p><p><strong>JJK:</strong> I’ll meet you in the parking garage. it’s building 4</p><p>Chaeyoung flipped her hair upside down and blasted her hair dryer, messily drying the strands then wincing when she tugged a brush through her now-dry, and consequently very tangled, hair. She was about to head out the door when she spotted a white bag next to her purse, and sighed in relief. Chaeyoung grabbed the nondescript old grocery bag that she had been storing Jungkook’s hoodie in off her desk. She had washed the garment over a week ago, folding it with care and tucking it inside the bag, which sat in her room as a reminder of that night ever since. At the time Chaeyoung hadn’t any clue how to get it back to him, but felt too guilty to just steal the thing. She was now grateful that she had left it in such a visible spot, humming happily as it swung in her grip.</p><p>“I’ll be back later!” Chaeyoung called over her shoulder into the dorm, one foot already out the door. She thought she heard one of her members begin to shout a question at her, but she let the door slam behind her before she could hear it. Chaeyoung breathlessly greeted Minkyu as she tied her hair off in a low ponytail. He returned it kindly, but their ride was quieter than usual. This time, he knew Chaeyoung wasn’t going to Red Velvet’s dorm, and probably had some strong suspicions about what she was up to. He didn’t offer any judgment or coldness, though, and Chaeyoung was deeply grateful to work with someone so kind.</p><p>Pulling into the underground garage, Minkyu didn’t bother to put the car in park when he braked to let Rosé out. He smiled at her, “Be careful. I’ll be back in two hours.” Chaeyoung just nodded and shot him a thumbs-up as she slid out of the vehicle.</p><p>It felt kind of like a secret mission, ducking into the dark parking garage and glancing nervously around. Her hair was hidden under a hoodie, even though sweat was dripping down her spine from the thick summer humidity, and Rosé didn’t remove her sunglasses despite how dim the garage was. She nervously glanced around the labyrinth of cars, straining her eyes to spot Jungkook. Movement caught her peripheral vision, and she whirled around to squint at the person standing near one of the glass doors in front of an elevator bay. It was a man waving at her, and Chaeyoung’s shoulders relaxed when she recognized her host. She grinned and made her way over, waving back eagerly.</p><p>Despite being dressed more casually, Jungkook seemed to approve of Chaeyoung’s secretive get-up. He was just wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants, his only concession to concealment a ball cap pulled low on his forehead.</p><p>He was polite, but not effusive. After they exchanged greetings, Jungkook fell silent, and Chaeyoung felt too awkward in the unfamiliar elevator to start small talk. In the mirrored reflection of the door, she spied dark circles etched under Jungkook’s eyes, making him look pale and a bit sunken in. Chaeyoung looked away out of courtesy, chest tightening with sympathy. <em>She</em> was exhausted all the time, and he had so many more schedules than her group… she couldn’t even imagine. </p><p>Rosé moved to take her shoes off in the entryway out of respect and sheer habit, but Jungkook rather oddly shook his head and motioned her to just follow him down the hall. She always felt incredibly strange and rude not taking her shoes off upon entering a home (at least…when sober), but she decided what would be actually rude was arguing. Shrugging slightly, Chaeyoung complied and trailed after him into his room, where she then followed his lead in toeing her sandals off. It was certainly a different vibe than the last time she had been led here, tugged through dark corridors with long fingers wrapped around her wrist. Speaking of the last time she had been here…</p><p>“Oh, here’s your sweatshirt, by the way,” Chaeyoung passed the bag to Jungkook, who let the handle hang loosely from his two long fingers. She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Thank you so much for letting me borrow it! I washed it, so it’s clean and everything.”</p><p>She let her rambling trail off as Jungkook blinked at her, unreadable expression on his face. She felt her ears turning bright red, but then he gave her a small smile and muttered, “Thanks for bringing it back.”</p><p>He placed the bag on his desk, then leaned his weight against the desktop, one ankle hooded over the other. He ruffled his hair, seemingly at loss of what to say or do. Chaeyoung took pity on him.</p><p>“Do you want me to just start taking my clothes off, or would you rather we kissed a little, first?” Chaeyoung asked, wry smile curling her mouth. Jungkook snorted in laughter, like it had been surprised out of him, then grinned widely at her. Chaeyoung blinked. She thought that might have been the first time he had ever actually <em>smiled</em> at her. It was a nice view.</p><p>“I’m not opposed to kissing,” Jungkook replied, voice soft and amused. Chaeyoung wiped an imaginary drop of sweat from her brow.</p><p>“Phew,” she sighed, then stepped forwards and curled her fists into his t-shirt (black, just like the gym shorts he was wearing. No surprises there). Jungkook let his nose brush over hers, then tilted his head down slightly to angle his mouth over hers. It was easy to kiss him, even standing up like this. She was tall enough that she didn’t have to go on tip-toe, or make him strain his neck crouching to meet her lips. This, this was nice. This was what she wished she had gotten a bit more of, that Saturday night. And then Jungkook's hands slid under her shirt, stroking the grooves of her ribcage, and she stopped thinking about Saturday nights altogether.</p><p>…</p><p>It wasn’t long before she had gotten Jungkook’s shirt pulled over his head, ruffling his hair into a state that made him look a bit less cute, a bit more sexy. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if she was herding Jungkook back to his bed, or if he was leading her, but she had him pushed against the edge of his mattress soon enough. It didn’t really feel that forward of her to shove his sweats down to his knees, and he sat on the edge of his bed without question.</p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t mind sucking dick. In fact, she quite liked it, in the way that you tended to enjoy things you were good at. There was something mind-numbing about it, something that took her out of her head. The first few times, she overthought it – but after seeing the slack-jawed expression on the face of every boy every time she put her mouth on their dicks, she had grown secure in her talent.</p><p>Still, she would probably never enjoy the feeling of drool slipping out of her stretched lips and sliding down her chin and neck unpleasantly. Chaeyoung closed her eyes and steeled herself for a moment, taking a breath through her nose and willing herself to think about the heavy weight of Jungkook’s cock on her tongue – not on the fact that she couldn’t control where all her saliva was getting to.</p><p>“What a mess,” Jungkook muttered, swiping firmly at the skin around her mouth with his thumb, smearing the spit and precum there. Chaeyoung felt herself flush, ashamed, but the words simultaneously sent a hot twist of desire through her. Her thighs clenched around nothing, and she whined around his Jungkook’s dick, the sound mostly muffled. “You like being a mess?”</p><p><em>No, not really</em>, she thought to herself. <em>But I like the way you’re talking.</em></p><p>Unable to speak, Chaeyoung just whined high in her throat again, and blinked pleading, wet eyes up at Jungkook. He cursed under his breath, hips jumping into her mouth. She gagged slightly, but worked through it, taking his cock deeper into her throat. His knuckle came up to dig into the hollow between her cheekbone and eye, wiping away the soft wetness of not-quite tears that had gathered there. Jungkook’s hips were rocking slightly forward now every few seconds, like he had lost that tight grip of control he had on himself.</p><p>Chaeyoung was down to get her mouth fucked, but like – on a schedule. Not when she had a concert in a few days, and constant rehearsals that would expose just what she had been up to if she let Jungkook bury his cock down her throat the way he was clearly itching too. She pulled up his shaft, suction making a disgusting slurping noise, and focused on the head of his cock. The tip flared out, and still made her feel plenty full as she suckled on him. Chaeyoung brought her hand that had been cradling his balls up to stroke the length of him, and let saliva pool in her mouth and drip down his cock to keep her grip slick. It made Chaeyoung want to wince, a bit, but Jungkook was clearly into all the <em>spit </em>that came with a blowjob.</p><p>“Getting me so messy, kitten,” he whispered, voice sounding rough. Kitten. That was new. And it shot a bolt of arousal through her, making her slip her hand between her own thighs where they were pressed together on the floor.. Jungkook swallowed, and she tracked the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. “’M close.”</p><p>Chaeyoung got down to it, letting her eyes drift shut as she kept up the pace of her hand and suctioning her cheeks around his tip. She dipped her tongue into his slit, and swallowed down the thick glob of precome that had been sliding out of him. Jungkook was cradling her face with both his hands now, periodically running his thumb around her stretched-out lips and cursing at the feel of his own cock whenever he did. Every muttered <em>‘fuck’</em> he let fall from his lips, it was like Chaeyoung could feel herself get wetter through the fabric of her leggings, where she was stroking over herself.</p><p>Jungkook was close to the edge, now – she could hear him panting, and when she opened her eyes and blinked his face into focus, sweat had gathered along his hairline. Chaeyoung hummed encouragingly, felt the way it made his cock twitch in her hands. She dug her tongue just under the head of his dick, that place where so many guys seemed to lose it, and – yep. Chaeyoung felt his cock harden just that final bit more on her tongue, and she suckled on him enthusiastically. She blinked up at him, and it was <em>so</em> easy to make her expression wrecked.</p><p>That was it for Jungkook. He shot off down her throat, and if she hadn’t been expected it she probably would’ve had a coughing fit. As it was, Chaeyoung swallowed methodically, and kept up gentle suction around the head of his cock while he came down from his high. Her grip on his shaft lessened, but she kept jacking him until he hissed at the sensitivity and pulled away from her mouth. Jungkook’s mouth was hanging open slightly, and he collapsed back on his elbows. His gaze seemed fixed on the ceiling, but Chaeyoung was pretty sure he wasn’t seeing anything. She swallowed one more time, and<em> finally</em> gave into the urge to wipe her face clean. Her hand just was not cutting it, so she took the liberty to steal Jungkook’s shirt off the floor next to her. Once the cotton had soaked up the worst of the mess, cleaning it <em>so</em> much better than her hand ever could’ve, Chaeyoung sighed with the satisfaction of a job well done. And Jungkook was still staring at the ceiling, so he hadn’t even noticed her use his probably $400 t-shirt as a towel!</p><p>“Come up,” he said, patting the spot on the mattress beside him. He was still looking at the ceiling, but lazily allowed his head to drop to look at her directly when she scrambled up onto the mattress and settled on her knees right next to his ribcage. Chaeyoung had tucked her heels under her butt, but she let her knees splay outwards a bit – she was fine with dropping a large hint or two, when necessary. Jungkook grinned indolently at the space between her thighs, now exposed to his eyes, and let his gaze drag up her body slowly until it met hers. He was all mischief now, as he reached out his right hand to drag his knuckles over her mound. Even through the layers of fabric, his fingers came away damp.</p><p>“<em>Aw</em>, you weren’t just getting your face all sloppy,” Jungkook cooed. “You’re all wet down here, too.”</p><p>Chaeyoung gasped at his words, and thought her eyes might rolled back in her head if he was touching her bare skin. As it was, she ground down on his fingers. Even through her underwear and leggings, his touch <em>burned</em>. Jungkook hummed absently, and curled the knuckles of his pointer and middle fingers against her. He pressed into her flesh, searching – and then found her clit. When he pinched her slightly between his fingers, Chaeyoung keened so loud she clapped a hand over her mouth. Jungkook flicked his eyes up at her, amused.</p><p>“Bit late now too get embarrassed, don’t you think, baby?” he asked rhetorically, massaging her clit firmly the whole time. Chaeyoung was actually sopping now, and the heat in her lower stomach only twisted more when his thumb began to dig into her slit. Jungkook couldn’t really enter her like this, but he pushed the fabric covering her cunt just barely past her entrance with his thumb. The seam down the middle of her leggings rubbed over the top of her clit, giving her the extra friction she had been searching for. Chaeyoung came quietly, hand still covering her mouth, hips undulating in tiny circles on Jungkook’s three fingers.</p><p>She hadn’t even taken her pants off.</p><p>Jungkook let her ride out the waves on his fingers, and as she stopped fluttering beneath him he gentled his pressure. After a few moments, he drew his hand away, patting the top of her right thigh in a way that seemed nearly fond. Chaeyoung took her heels out from under her ass, took a moment to extend her legs and get the blood flowing again. Jungkook stretched lazily with his arms locked high above his head, and Chaeyoung admired just how long the lines of his body appeared like this. </p><p>Her underwear hadn’t quite started to cool and get extremely uncomfortable yet by the time Chaeyoung clambered off the bed. She knew that on the drive home, her come would get cold and congealed and feel gross against her, and she was already dreading it. But she also wasn’t going to take a tissue off Jungkook’s desk and stick it in her underwear to try and sop up the most egregious wetness.</p><p>She shot a text off to her driver, who had lurked in the neighborhood outside the apartment complex, and fished her shirt off Jungkook’s fancy desk chair. Chaeyoung hadn’t taken her bra off either, and now that she was <em>thinking</em> about it without the haze of lust, she was kind of humiliated. She relished the chance to hide her face, quickly turning red enough to match her hair, when she yanked her hoodie overhead.</p><p>Chaeyoung slid her phone into the kangaroo pouch, and fisted her hand in the excess fabric there.</p><p>“Well… bye,” she said awkwardly, giving the lithe figure on the bed a slight wave. Then immediately regretting that. Christ, how dorky.</p><p>Jungkook had missed it though, back to staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Bye Chaeyoung. Get home safe,” he told her, very politely. He turned his head just enough to meet her eyes before she slipped out his bedroom door.</p><p>Apparently, he trusted her enough to find her own way out this time. That was probably an improvement.</p><p>Right?</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As readers of “drunk in love” might have noticed, stealing/borrowing and then returning clothes is a running trope through my work lmao. I can’t even tell you why I always end up writing about it! I guess I just find it cute. And practical.</p><p>Btw hope you all like dirty talk because that is the running theme of the sex in this fic lmao</p><p>Sorry for the ridiculously late upload, I started working full time in addition to grad school. So you know. Murder me, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">five</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>August 29, 2018 – Thursday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seoul, 2:40 p.m. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>JJK:</strong> I’ll meet you in the parking garage. it’s building 4</p><p>
  <em>Read 7/10/2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last text in Jungkook and her’s message thread taunted her with the small timestamp lingering below it. Over a month since they had said anything to each other at all. It wasn’t like they had texted a <em>ton,</em> in that two-week span of contact, but it was weird to go from semi-regular messages keeping up a light back-and-forth to total radio silence.</p><p>“It’s weird, right? It’s weird he hasn’t texted at all?” Chaeyoung asked Lisa over lunch.</p><p>“I mean…” it was clear Lisa didn’t really have an opinion. “I guess?”</p><p>“Maybe I was just really bad in bed,” Chaeyoung suggested, finally giving voice to the anxiety that had been lurking in the back of her mind. Lisa blinked at her.</p><p>“No,” Lisa said decisively. “No. Absolutely not. We are not going down that path.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like you would <em>know</em>, Lisa-”</p><p>“Shut up, my best friend is <em>not</em> bad in bed. It’s just statistically impossible. My raw sexiness alone would’ve rubbed off on you enough to prevent it,” Lisa shot down Chaeyoung’s protests. She gave her a warning look. “Don’t even go down that road, Chaeng. It’s not worth it.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Chaengie, he wouldn’t have bothered to get your number and text you after you fucked the first time if you were bad in bed. Is that good enough for you?”</p><p>“What if he was just drunk-”</p><p>“Alright, shut up. For real this time. Now you’re just making shit up,” Lisa snorted.</p><p>Knowing the younger girl was right, Chaeyoung pouted into her summer salad and speared a strawberry slice on the fork with some lettuce.</p><p>“You could text him first,” Lisa pointed out. “It’s not totally on him that you guys haven’t talked for a month.”</p><p>Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out. She was perfectly aware the phone worked both ways, thank you very much. If it was a friend, or even a steady boyfriend, Chaeyoung wouldn’t think twice about shooting off the first text after a small break in communication. But then, with a friend or steady boyfriend, Chaeyoung knew where she stood. She knew it wouldn’t be weird, or needy, or desperate.</p><p>Maybe it was cowardice, or some instilled gender roles bullshit that Chaeyoung hadn’t deprogrammed from her mind yet, but she refused to text first. Definitely not for a hook-up. She would die before she sent a 2 a.m. <em>“u up?” </em>text.</p><p>Lisa didn’t understand it. “Just… send whatever he texted you before you went over last time?” she suggested. Chaeyoung sighed. It wasn’t a bad idea, but…</p><p>“That was part of a conversation, you know? We had been texting semi-regularly for weeks so it was just a kind of continuation. Now neither of us have sent anything for ages so it will just be out of the blue and weird.”</p><p>Lisa shrugged and stood up from the table, carrying her dirty cereal bowl with her. She patted Chaeyoung’s head as she passed. “Well, I would just bite the bullet. Worst he could do is say no.”</p><p>Chaeyoung gaped at Lisa’s back. <em>‘Worst he could do is say no?’</em> - as if that wouldn’t be humiliating and an extreme low point in Chaeyoung’s life?!</p><p>Whatever. Lisa was just built different. Chaeyoung looked at her phone a bit wistfully, then left it behind on the kitchen table as she stretched out on the couch to watch a drama. She just had to accept that she and Lisa would never approach relationships the same way. Her advice wasn’t awful, but it was something Chaeyoung would never bring herself to do. She hugged a pillow to her chest and sighed.</p><p>It was better to just let some things go.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dates at the top of each chapter aren’t totally random, by the way. Obviously real events (awards shows, concerts) get the actual date, but for the other ones I try to find something that fits my timeline then check and see if BP and BTS were doing anything that day. It’s obviously a lot easier to find dates BP weren’t publicly busy (fuck YG lmao) so the dates are more likely to work for them and cut it a bit fast and loose with BTS. Ultimately it doesn’t matter as this fic is obviously complete fantasy but it’s just a personal thing I care about lol!</p><p>And this is probably my last update before…. The event of the century… the one we’ve (literally) all been waiting for… ROSÉ’S SOLOOOOOOO BABYYYYY!!!!!!! WE WILL BE STREAMING!!! WE WILL BE POPPING BOTTLES!!!! WE WILL BE BUYING!!!</p><p>also...<a>twt</a> (it's @fakesroyalty in case the fancy link doesnt work.. as per usual)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>